Paradise by Pheonix Tears Continuation In My Words
by Philz
Summary: This is a continuation of Paradise by Pheonix Tears. She alloweed me to write this. Rated PG13 for later writings in this story.
1. 2nd Day

The next day Draco woke up and decided that he would go sit by the beach after breakfast.  
  
Once he had dressed and went to the breakfast area he saw someone. It was Hermonie.   
  
Draco sat down, but kept starring at Hermonie. "Oh man, she's so.." he thought slapping himself. "I cant start thinking these things. She is just a stupid mudblood and that's it." But Draco could not stop thinking about her.   
  
After breakfast he went down to the beach.   
  
Choosing a spot away from the hussle and bussle of all the other vacationers, he sat down. Just as he was getting comftorble the sand gave in and he fell into a ditch. In the middle of the the hole wasa an old bottle.  
  
Draco went to pick it up. Seudendly a small little girl popped out of the bottle.  
  
"Good morning Master. What are your wishes." the little girl said.  
  
Draco just stood their dumbfounded, with an odd look on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermonie was sitting on her bed thinking about what to do.  
  
As she looked around her bedroom, she realized how nice her room looked. Her room was made to look like a beach.  
  
She had a sand colored carpet, sea blue walls and buildings painted on her back wall.  
  
One set of bed sheets looked like a boat and the other lokked like people on shore line and in the sea swimmiing.  
  
Not knowing what else to do she decided to go to the beach.  
  
As she turned around she saw something from the window. Draco Malfoy was in a hole and a girl was next to him who seemed to be laughing.  
  
"Serves him right," she thought as she got changed into her swuimsuit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wha...What are you," Draco asked stutering on his words.  
  
"What do you think I am, I'm a genie." the girl said scournefully.  
  
"Oh, and please just call me Linda or Lin. Now for the ruled. No wishing for more wishes. No countering wishes or the effects of a whish. No wishing for love or for me to be your sex slave. No conguering. Some of the rules I forgot, so youll find out as I remember."  
  
"Cool. So how many whishes do I get again."  
  
"10"  
  
"Cool, but I can't have anyone in my room or close to me that is not known."  
  
"Then I'll just stay in my bottle" and with that Linda zoomed into her bottle.  
  
Draco picked up the bottle and ran to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Hermoine was walking to the beach, she saw Draco, with a bottle, run by without saying a word.  
  
Hermoine felt a werid sensashin running through her body.  
  
"Wow that was new," she thought "He always says something mean to me."  
  
When Hermoine finally got to the beach, she piccked a spot and layed down. A few minutes later dhe fell asleep.  
  
In her dream she saw her old friend Linda. She was saying "I'm back, I'm back! Please find me!..."  
  
Hermoine woke up.  
  
"Are you alright hon" her mother said. SHe was sitting next to her on the beach.  
  
"Yes, yes I just had a bad dream."  
  
"Well maybe you shoul go back to your room. It's getting a little late."  
  
Hermoine looked at her watch and realized with a start, that it was 5 oclock. She had been sleeping for 3 hours. "Thanks mom, I'll go now."  
  
With that she picked herself up and left to go to her room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat on his bed thinking about his wishes. Then he realized a way that Lin could be out of the bottle.   
  
"Lin" Draco called.  
  
"Yes master"  
  
"I have my first wish."  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"I wish that I was aloud to have girls in my room, near me, and with me.That whatever I did will be considered cool."  
  
"But why that?"  
  
"So you can be out of your bottle and with me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Knock knock.   
  
"Come in"  
  
"Draco, I just had a change of plans. I'm allowing you to be with girls.Bye" Lucious said. Then he closed the door.  
  
"What just happened. He never acted like that before."  
  
"Well, I had to make it a way that he would allow you to be with girrls. People who new you automatically did, but he had to say it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They sat in the room for a while not knowing what to do. Li was looking out a window, when she said.  
  
"I know that girl!"  
  
"Who"  
  
"That girl!"  
  
"Hermoine Granger?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Yor her friend?"  
  
"Yes, why.?"  
  
"Well, her and I don't get along that good."   
  
"Oh, well let's get off that topic, shall we."  
  
"Ok."  
  
A n hour went by and it was time for dinner.  
  
"Lin, I think you should discuise yourself incase Hermoine sees you."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
After dinner Draco asked a question.  
  
"Lin, where are you going to sleep. You had told me that you could not be in your bottle because of my first wish."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe, you will sleep with me."  
  
"Ok great, just dont do anything."  
  
Once they were in bed Draco was thinking. Every time he told Lin to do something, not always directly, she did it. When he asked if she would sleeo with him she said yes very quickley as if she had to.  
  
Draco was so tired he could not finish his thoughts and just fell asleep.  
  
"I wish that hermoine was here. I wish that she will do what I tell her tonigh. I wish..."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"You shall also do what is on this list." With that he held out a 500 foot roll of parchment.  
  
^*^ ^_^   
  
Hermoine woke up in a sweat. She had the worst dream. It was about her and Draco Malfo being togethor.  
  
She started to think bad things about Draco, but she could not. Every time she did, her thoughts switched around and made her think how nice and hansome he was.  
  
She looked at her clock, but it was not there. Then she heard a sleppy voice. The voice of a person who was asleep. " gone"  
  
^*^ ^_^ 


	2. 3rd day

^*^ ^_^ ~~~~~~~ = same person different time ^*^ ^_^ = different  
  
person  
  
"Yaawwwnnn, that was a weird dream", Draco groggily told himeself "Yes?" Lin questioned "Nothing, just awwwww just woke up." "Well come on its breakfast time" "Just a sec. Let me get dressed" "Kay" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ During breakfast Draco saw Hermoine enter the eating room. He ate his breakfast slow and kept glancing at Hermoine. Once he saw  
  
her glane at him, but he dismissed it. "Well," he thought "I might as well try and think of a new wish" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco layed on the sand and stared at the glittering ocean. He saw a  
  
boy sitting on a fold up chair and looking like he was thinking about  
  
something interesting. Quitely Draco called out Lin from the bottle. "I have my second wish. It's dumb, but it might be good. I wish that I  
  
would knew what that boy's" and he pointed to the boy he saw before "  
  
last wish was, and if I like it it will be granted." "Yes master" "I wish I could conrtol magnetic forces like the way in the Smallvilles  
  
episode." Draco heard in his head. "I like it" "Great, it's granted" Ten minutes later Draco got up and walked back to his room. He thought  
  
about Hermoine. Ohh he wanted to go on a date with her, but he  
  
couldn't. "Wait" he realized "My first wish" ^*^ ^_^ Dear Diary Mom and Dad just got you for me. I've never had a diary. Well as a start. My family is on a vacation right now. Guess what?  
  
Draco Malfoy is here. That git. Hes the worst. Oh who am I kinding. At  
  
least this diary wont be read. I guess I can tell you. Dracos handsome.  
  
When I first saw him I liked him at once, but after I found out more  
  
abouyt him I grew to dislike him. Now that I actually have some time to  
  
think about it. Oh, I can't beleive i just wrote that. Oh well. I'll write more another time. I'm going to go out on the beach. Bye ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wet brown hair was flung in all directions as Hemroine shook her head. "Great swim" she thought to herself "Oh no hes still here" As Hermoine ran up to her room to get changed, Draco also got up. "Huhuhuh" "What the!" Hermoine stopped runing and looked. It was Draco. Hermoine could not  
  
resist herself. She walked over to Draco and sat down ^*^ ^_^ "???, whats she doing. Oh my first wish." Draco thought in less than a  
  
second, "I have to go this is'nt right." "Wait Draco don't go." "Too, bad" "No! Stop." Hermoine said in a high voice as she grabbed his leg. ^* ^_^ "What am I doing" Hermoine thought, "Huh.Oh hes so cute." "What are you doing?" Draco scournfully asked "You hate me. Get off me.  
  
Eveb if you did like me, it's not like were on a date or anything." "A date? Oh I'd love to go on a date with you." ^*^ ^_^ "Huhuhuhu. Okokay. I'm away, I'm in my bedroom. "Well master" "Hu! Oh its just you Lin." "Anything wrong" "No, no I just had a weird experience" "Well it's a little past 3:00, do you want to do anything, make any  
  
wishes" "No, wait actually, I've got a good idea. For my third wish, I wish  
  
that I could change atoms, cells, and things like that, so I can make  
  
things such as food and other stuff out of air and other things, or I  
  
could think of an item, it would become real and would be wherever I  
  
wanted it to. Basically, I can bend physics." "Okay" "Apple" Draco thought. An apple appeared in his hand. "Great" 


End file.
